


Because I Love You

by PaisleyTrash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Vulnerability, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sex, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: After the first encounter with the rogue knight, Arlo doubts he is a good leader. He also wonders why Ollie stays with him. Ollie shows him exactly why he stays.
Relationships: Arlo (My Time At Portia)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Ollie is an OC. He is an enlisted member of the civil corps sent from Walnut Grove.
> 
> Discription-
> 
> Ollie or Oliver is 5'5 and of slim build but strong. He has long blond hair which is tucked back into a ponytail or braid (depending on the day) and grey eyes. He wears a uniform coat like Arlo's but with light blue jeans and black leather boots.

Ollie watched the blood, dirt, and grime wash down the drain. He stood in the shower, allowing the almost too hot water to wash over himself and his partner. He squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into his hand and worked it into the bright red hair of his partner, sitting directly in front of him. Arlo, by proxy, was washing over Ollie's torso with a bar of soap. He took extra care in making sure the small nicks and cuts from the day's mayhem were clean. Once both were satisfied that the other was blood and dirt free, Ollie turned off the water and set about drying himself. Arlo dried the areas he could reach but relied on Ollie to dry the rest. They dressed in casual sweatpants and tee shirts. Ollie kneeled down to tightly wrap Arlo's swollen purple ankle in thick bandages.

Oliver helped a battered and bruised Arlo limp into his bedroom, under strict orders no less.

No action for either of them.

Arlo flopped back against their shared bed at the civil corps office and let out a pained whimper. They were both in desperate need of some ibuprofen, food, and maybe tea. Ollie pressed a quick kiss to Arlo's bruised forehead and left the room. Making his way to the kitchen, Ollie put on a pot of water to boil and the kettle. He quickly pulled out a dried pasta box and a jar of canned hot sauce; he set them to the side and pulled out two mugs. A teabag went into each cup, which was put to the side. A large pinch of salt and some oil went into the now boiling pot, the pasta following right after. Ollie set the timer and set about pulling out two plates, along with the painkillers they both so desperately needed. The kettle boiled, the tea was poured. Sugar in his cup, nothing else in Arlo's. He placed the mugs at their seats then quickly moved to drain the pasta. He dumped the hot noodles back into the pot and then dumped the jar of unheated sauce on top.

Proper prep be damned, they needed food now.

Two heaping piles of noodles and two thick slices of bread covered in butter were placed on the table along with some water. Ollie hobbled himself back to the bedroom and found Arlo in the same position that he left him in. 

Arlo was beginning to doze, the hectic day finally catching up to him. Ollie placed a kiss to his cheek, and Arlo stirred. Ollie couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips; he spoke softly.

"Hey, beautiful. Dinners ready."

"Five more minutes."

"I made your favorite."

Arlo smiled softly and sat up. Ollie helped Arlo to get his balance, and they limped out to the kitchen. Once Arlo was settled into his chair Oliver took his own seat. They chugged their water and dug into their food without much conversation.

Ollie found his mind wandering through the meal. He had only been an enlisted officer for two years, and they had been a tumultuous two years. Everything from town development to panbat infestations, to poisoned water, had happened in the short time he had been in Portia. And of course, his relationship with the dashing captain. It started slowly, a growing playfulness that turned to tension. After several (non-consecutive) nights of drunken flirting from both parties, that tension peaked. Leading to one messy make-out session on the couch closest to the solitary jail cell in the civil corps office. 

Arlo tried to cut it off, it couldn't happen. He was the captain, Ollie was his subordinate. This kind of power dynamic wouldn't look right. Ollie, in true stubborn fashion, poured over the guidelines and protocols. 

There weren't any rules against a relationship. It wasn't necessarily encouraged either.

When presented with this, Arlo tried to shoot Ollie down again. The next morning Arlo was outside of Ollie's door at the happy apartments, apology bear in hand. Around the bear's neck was a heart knot. 

Ollie said yes immediately.

Over the next few months, Ollie slowly moved more and more things into Arlo's bedroom. Eventually, he was sleeping there more than in his own apartment. It only made sense to move in at that point. Especially as their days got more and more hectic. Their weeks were more heated than calm at this point. 

These past few weeks took the cake though. First, Mali shows up, then the locator computer is found, then he was dragged along to starlight island. To top it all off? 

A full-on brawl with a knight. 

They were overconfident, arrogant. All of them were. Ollie had watched as the knight swatted Mali and Arlo like flies. Marri, the builder, was also tossed off along with Sam. He was thrown against the wall. When they came to, they were bruised and bloodied. Arlo had a few broken ribs and a badly sprained ankle. Oliver got off relatively unscathed, with some bad bruising and cuts, but otherwise, he was unharmed. 

Ben looked up to Arlo, shoving the rest of his bread into his face. The look of almost feral hunger had left his eyes. He mainly looked tired now; his eyes were hazy. It was almost as if Arlo had left the building.

"Angel?"

No response

"Arlo."

Arlo seemed to come back to himself.

"What's up, Ollie?"

"You're getting into your own head again."

"Ollie…"

"Arlo, stop. You can't beat yourself up about this."

"You got hurt…"

"We ALL got hurt, babe."

"I was arrogant."

"We all were, even Mali."

Arlo seemed to shrink in on himself even more. Ollie stood and knelt next to him, looking up to his saddened expression.

"What's on your mind?"

"How am I fit to be captain if I can't protect you guys from something like this?"

Arlo continued before Ollie could interject.

I just rushed in headfirst without stopping to think of the consequences. It's no wonder I can't get into the flying pigs. I'm too brazen to think things through."

Ollie placed his hands on Arlo's knees.

"Yea, you're brazen. You can be a stubborn bastard sometimes. But you don't take shit from anyone; you are fearless and strong. That's what makes you so great at what you do. You don't hesitate to do the right thing. You are an amazing captain Arlo. Please don't beat yourself up. We were all too rash going into that fight, I mean, can you blame us? We had Mali and you going in. Turns out this guy was more than any of us can handle."

Ollie looked up to see Arlo softly smiling at him. This was the Arlo that only he got to see. The sweet, goofy, soft Arlo he woke up to in the morning and loved behind closed doors. The Arlo that didn't have to put up with the pressures of being the civil corps captain. Just Arlo. 

Arlo leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ollie's lips.

"You always know the right things to say."

"I try my best."

"I still don't get it."

"Hmmm?"

"Why you put up with me."

"Allow me to show you, captain."

Ollie hefted his arms under Arlo's thighs and lifted him off the chair. Arlo flailed slightly before clinging to Ollie's shoulders.

"Do I even weigh anything to you?"

"I can lift anything for love."

"Sap"

Ollie deposited Arlo onto their shared bed. He knelt on the floor between Arlo's legs and gave a soft, sweet kiss that turned deeper, hungrier. By the time Ollie pulled away, Arlo was flushed red and slightly panting. Ollie pushed Arlo back gently, so he laid on the bed. Grabbing his discarded bandana, Ollie tied the fabric in a makeshift blindfold around Arlo's eyes. Arlo let out a garbled whine at the action and pawed for ollies face. Arlo, upon finding it, pulled Ollie down for a deeper kiss. Their tongues laved and curled against one another, Arlo shivered.

Ollie pulled away to kiss down Arlo's neck, stopping to pull Arlo's top off along with his own. Ollie took his time, laving over every inch of exposed skin with his tongue. Ollie paid particular attention to Arlo's chest and left some marks at the juncture of Arlo's neck.

By the time Ollie got to his waist, Arlo was a panting whimpering mess. His erection strained against his sweatpants.Arlo let out a moan of relief when Ollie finally pulled both the pants and boxers off his hips, and his cock bobbed free. Ollie took the appendage into his hand, and Arlo groaned. He stroked it a few times before taking the head into his mouth. Arlo hands tangled into his blond locks and tugged. Ollie moaned around Arlo's cock and sucked harder, swiping his tongue under the head before swallowing him down.

"Ollie… so good baby…. ah!~"

Ollie continued sucking, occasionally swallowing around Arlo before pulling off with an audible pop. Arlo groaned as Ollie pulled off, then moaned in Surprise as he started to kiss and lick his balls. Ollie palmed them as he lifted one of Arlo's legs over his shoulder. He then rubbed his thumb over Arlo's hole, watching it flutter. 

"What are you doi- Ollie!"

Arlo's statement was cut off by a surprised moan as Ollie licked a broad stripe over Arlo's anus.

Holy fuck, that felt good. Arlo tried to stop him.

"Ollie. Ollie, stop!"

Ollie stopped immediately and looked up with concern.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"No… it's just…"

"Do you not like that?"

"It feels good… just…"

"What's wrong, then?"

"It's dirty…"

Ollie chuckled.

"Last time I checked, I cleaned you VERY well before."

Ollie dove back in, like a man starved.

"Ollie!"

Arlo let out a surprised squeak at the assault, which blossomed into a full-blown moan. He took his time laving at this most intimate area. Ollie palmed under the bed with one hand, finding the almost empty bottle of lube quickly. Oliver slicked up three fingers, slipping one inside and sitting up to watch Arlo's reactions. 

Arlo had pulled the bandana off his eyes and was looking down. He was panting through his open mouth and flushed down his chest. Ollie pumped his finger slowly, teasingly. Arlo loosened quickly, and Ollie plunged in a second finger. He curled his finger upwards and was met with a pleased groan.

"More~ Ah!"

Arlo's plea was cut off as Ollie rubbed at the spongy spot. Arlo let out pleasured sighs and squeaks even as Ollie returned his tongue to Arlo's entrance.

"Ollie, Ollie…. gonna cum…"

Ollie pulled his tongue and fingers away to Arlo's displeasure. Arlo sat up and watched as Ollie shed his own pants. Ollie took his cock in hand and stroked it a few times with his lubed hand. Once he was sure it was ready, he climbed onto the bed. Arlo shifted himself so that his head was on his pillow, Ollie, between his legs. 

"Ready?"

Arlo nodded and spread his legs a bit more. Ollie lifted under Arlo’s knees, bracing his hands on Arlo’s thighs and brought the head of his cock to the entrance. He slowly pushed in. Arlo released a pleased sigh as his body stretched around his lovers. Ollie dropped to his elbows on either side of Arlo's head and began to move.

Soft and slow. The type of sex they didn't have time for anymore. Where they took each other apart, where they learned each other's bodies intimately. 

Where they were right now. Arlo wrapped his arms around Ollie’s back, raking his nails down and moaning into Oliver's neck. Ollie shifted his hips slightly, the surprised moan and tighter clutch of his lover told him it was a good one. 

"Ollie… Ollie… Ollie" 

Ollie angled his head and brought Arlo in for a deep, slow kiss. Ollie turned his hips again, and the surprised moan along with the clenching around him was enough to bring Ollie over the edge.

“Ollie!”

Warmth spread between their bellies.

When they finally parted, Arlo was blissed out on his back, the mess cooling between their respective stomachs. Ollie pulled out and cleaned them both with his discarded tee shirt.

Ollie finally flopped back, pillowing his head on Arlo's bicep and pressing himself flush to his side. 

"You sure know how to convince a guy."

"I try my best."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you put up with me?"

Ollie leaned up and placed another kiss on Arlo's lips.

"Because I love you, you dingus."


End file.
